Le Petit Chaperon Rouge mange le Loup
by SssnappeD
Summary: [OS]Remus Lupin subit les effets néfastes de la lune, il erre dans les rues profondes de Londres, si persuadé d'être le chasseur. Mais si le Petit Chaperon rouge n'était pas aussi innocent que celui des contes et que le Loup au final était celui qui se faisait manger ?


Avertissement: Scène débridée et sans taboue, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir.^^

* * *

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge Mange le Loup.

_Je l'ai trouvée._

Ma proie pour la nuit.

Dans une rue réservée à la débauche du monde –dans une ville ignorée de nom- j'ai finalement dénichée celle apte à étancher ma soif. Celle, qui consentante, nourrira la bête réclamant son trophée.

Chaque mois, le même rituel m'envahit, et si je parviens à l'enrayer souvent, c'est tout aussi souvent que je cède, incapable d'assassiner mon autre moi lorsque la lune comme ce soir se montre si lumineuse dans les ténèbres du ciel. Ajoutés des trois derniers jours de captivité qui comme une routine malvenue, m'ont dépouillé de toute mon endurance au combat. Trois jours sans lumière, terré dans une caverne isolée du monde à ne rien faire d'autre que souffrir d'une transformation difficilement contenue. Une servitude répétitive murée de chaînes invisibles qui me rongent et m'oxydent de l'intérieur.

Certes, la Potion préparée, bon gré mal gré, par le Maître Serpentard en personne, atténue le monstre grouillant dans mes entrailles, refoulant le primitif extrême de ma condition pour une durée limitée, mais jamais, oh par Merlin, _jamais_, elle ne le tue complètement. Je reviens inexorablement au même état soumis dès ses effets estompés, amorce et démuni de lame suffisamment tranchante pour exorciser le démon dévoreur de mon âme. Même quand la lune se montre discrète ou disparate, je peux ressentir son pouvoir titiller la bête qui m'absorbe plus âprement à chaque nouveau cycle. En cet instant précis, je continue à percevoir son ascendance, si proche encore de son entière rondeur, elle agite mon deuxième moi.

Et c'est bien pire depuis le décès prématuré de Tonks, ma compagne éternelle.

Les quelques mois passés à ses côtés, à partager son lit chaque nuit, a ressuscité ma luxure si longtemps morte. Goûter son corps et sa chaleur a réveillé un besoin irrépressible chez ma bête, comme brusquement affamée et inassouvie après tant d'années d'abstinence. Une abstinence que je m'étais juré garder jusqu'à ma fin après un accident malencontreux où j'ai manqué peu d'immoler ma partenaire de l'époque. Mais qu'importe désormais, mieux vaut le péché de luxure que celui souillé de sang. Car je le sais, si je résiste à cet appel physique, concupiscent, aussi condamnable soit-il –indéniable que je me maudirai de tous les mots demain pour cet acte méprisable- c'est le crime qui finira par entacher le peu d'humanité restée dans mon âme en perdition.

Et je refuse !

Plutôt ma propre mort que celle portée de mes mains sur l'innocent qui aurait le malheur de croiser ma route au pire des cas. Pourtant, je rejette tout autant le chemin menant vers l'au-delà. Pour Tonks, pour Teddy, mon petit être, la chair de ma chair, le témoin vivant de ma capacité à engendrer du bon, je dois vivre et survivre. Il est ma responsabilité, mon espoir pour demain.

Ainsi, en toute sincérité, et parfois seulement, je préfère laisser ma bête prendre ses droits sur moi, sans lutte véritable, et la laisser chercher. Plongé dans les ténèbres du jour ou de la nuit, comme maintenant, je la laisse fouiller la chair moite et brûlante dans la foule, impatiente qu'elle est, de se fondre et se répandre, vorace et insatiable, dans un corps alangui et entièrement servile. Tel celui juste repéré, et tandis que ma bête gronde son consentement, cette proie s'impatiente.

Femelle, grande, et d'une beauté ombrageuse, elle ne laisse indifférent aucun des passants, quand dans le même temps aucun d'entre eux n'ose l'approcher. Une menace insaisissable est imprimée dans son périmètre, comme prête à attaquer l'importun qui osera passer ses frontières. Elle dégage quelque chose de surnaturelle, d'inaccessible, et c'est ce détail d'inabordable qui détermine mon choix. Son aura en riposte, voir réfractaire du monde qui l'entoure, m'attire. Je pressens immédiatement sa capacité à endurer ma folie animale, ma brutalité et mon incontrôle dans l'intimité sexuelle désirée. Une prémonition accordée de fougue par ma bête, mon sang devenu lave dès sa vision. Je devine aisément dans le regard que cette étrangère me porte sans me quitter, son besoin identique de sensations fortes.

Ainsi, à une heure avancée de la nuit, charmés par le froid de l'hiver qui arrive à grands pas, au milieu d'inconnus au portrait plus ou moins similaire dans l'obscurité, nous sommes réunis, et en quête, nos chemins croisés, liberté totale pour nos corps en appétit nous est offerte.

Appel de la chair, je la poursuis dans une ruelle sombre et déserte où elle me devance et m'ordonne implicitement mon action. Quand d'un grondement sourd, insupportée à patienter plus longtemps, ma bête jaillit. Soudain dominé par le loup qui vit en moi, j'attaque. D'un bond vif et agile je plaque la femelle durement contre un mur délabré, la retournant sans douceur pour la toiser et l'enfermer contre mon corps. Ses cheveux longs et couleur de feu qui encerclent son visage, font ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, ses lèvres à peine roses, quand ses yeux d'un noir d'encre s'expriment de puissance. Elle sourit, appréciant apparemment mon initiative brutale. Sa bouche s'ouvre et une langue amusée vient lécher brièvement mon menton mal rasé.

Je succombe.

Sans savoir qui est le plus rapide à déshabiller l'autre, nos bras entremêlés et impétueux déchirent tout tissu à leur portée. Nous sommes bien vite à moitié nus. Sans évidemment prendre compte qu'une fois assouvi notre faim, ces mêmes vêtements traités sans douceur nous seront nécessaires pour rentrer chez nous sans choquer les curieux.

Tant pis, elle m'excite de déraison.

Ses seins ronds et fermes exhibés sans gêne à mon appréciation frôlent la perfection quand ma main droite s'en empare avec sadisme. Je serre, écrasant cette chair entre mes doigts, espérant un cri plaintif que ma bête réclame pour son plaisir. Mais seul un gémissement extatique souffle par la gorge féminine.

Mon sexe durcit dans les entraves de mon pantalon.

Ainsi donc, non ravie d'être un peu violentée d'assaut, elle prend son pied dans la douleur !

Que merlin me vienne en aide, je suis totalement perdu. Elle répond trop partisane à ma violence et au lieu d'être calmé, mon état empire. Je la veux. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Profondément. Sans préparation préalable, je veux m'enfoncer dans ses entrailles et jouir dans ce corps écartelé par le mien. Je veux la pénétrer à la faire vaciller, l'entendre hurler sa sédition et son erreur d'avoir seulement pu imaginer posséder le loup-garou qui me définit. Je veux qu'elle me supplie. Pour l'achever ou l'épargner, j'ignore dans ce moment ce qui favoriserait le plus mon contentement. Mais son sourire ne fait qu'accroître, sardonique et quelque part, je suis révolté.

Comment peut-on accepter d'être à ce point soumis et asservi quand dans la normalité la plus pure, un tel acte ne devrait être que synonyme de douceur et équilibre entre deux êtres prêts à s'unir. Exaltation des sens pour un plaisir à deux et non égoïste et dominateur comme je le ressens maintenant. Seulement, ma bête n'a que faire de mes états d'âme. Toujours influencé par la lune brillante au dessus, je suis régi sans chance de débat. Et une nouvelle fois, je passe à l'action. Dégrafant hâtivement son pantalon et le mien, je nous expose suffisamment pour permettre à la barre de fer qui me tient désormais de queue de venir plonger d'un grand coup de rein entre ses cuisses et remplir sans sommation son ventre.

Bon sang !

Je la supposais humide de par l'effluve enivrante, intoxicante de sa peau qui me brûle à chaque inspiration, mais c'est trempé qu'elle me reçoit. Sa fente déborde d'une telle excitation que je manque peu de glisser sans toucher ma cible. Heureux, mon entêtement. Je me repositionne rapidement et m'enfonce à nouveau, directement sur mon objectif, tout en emmêlant mes doigts dans sa chevelure, tirant et frappant son crâne contre le dur.

Mais, nouveau choc.

Je suis soufflé par l'étau resserré d'instinct autour de moi. Le sexe mouillé et chaleureux que je pensais conquérir m'accueille transporté, sans la moindre résistance. Ma queue grossit encore, comme insufflée par le territoire nouvellement conquis. Je manque d'oxygène, j'étouffe, arrachant au passage quelque unes de ses mèches, mes mains contractées de stupeur. Elle s'en félicite, criant le divertissement sensible et noyant si possible plus longuement son sexe et le mien qui tourmenté dans ce tourbillon, peine à garder sa place. Je coule. Lorsqu' une bouche gourmande me dévore les lèvres, envahissant mon territoire pour sucer avidement ma langue qui dans la surprise se laisse prendre.

Béni soit le mur en soutien derrière elle, ma main gauche au travers de sa tignasse s'agrippe aux pierres vieilles et effritées pour ne pas chuter, martelant plus sèchement son crâne.

Merlin, aidez-moi, je vais finir par la briser.

Toujours figé dans son intimité, sa langue m'intime l'ordre de remuer, mimant le rythme de pénétration jusqu'à heurter ma gorge. Totalement ivre, j'obéis. Ma bête semble s'amuser comme jamais auparavant, ravie de trouver adversaire à sa mesure et unis dans la luxure, nous entamons la danse pécheresse qui mène à l'orgasme.

Avant, arrière, je me balance durement, possessif, cognant nos poids violemment contre le mur à chaque invasion accentuée. Notre tableau d'extérieur doit ne dévoiler qu'obscénité. Encastrés l'un dans l'autre, transpirant, rugissant notre plaisir dans des octaves impudents et bercés par le bruit éloquent du frottement profond de nos sexes réunis, la fusion de nos deux corps expose ouvertement la décadence du monde. Son aspect le plus primaire et instinctif.

Sûr, demain je serai courbaturé, quant à elle, nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle sera peinte d'hématomes bleus et violacés, toutefois c'est bien le dernier de nos soucis en cet instant de vices.

Elle gémit délicieusement pour que je m'enfonce plus loin et pernicieux, ce que j'accorde sans retiens, griffant sa peau au passage jusqu'au sang. Un sang qui ne laisse pas indifférent ma bête. Néanmoins, si j'acquiesce en venant lécher le rouge de vie qui de magnificence jure avec la blancheur immaculé de son teint, je résiste à mon dernier désir. Seule barrière que dans ma déraison je parviens à maintenir : la morsure. Bien que la bête hurle ouvertement son besoin de marquer son territoire jusqu'au bout, de la faire sienne en lui partageant les gênes de sa monstruosité, je me retiens. Jamais je n'aurai la faiblesse lâche et inhumaine d'engendrer un autre loup-garou. Je sais trop les souffrances qu'une telle transformation implique pour ne serait-ce que la souhaiter à mon ennemi le plus mésestimé.

Alors, je lèche, une fois. Deux fois. Ma voix, simple geignement disgracieux et rauque d'un animal en rut, se répercute dans son cou et savoure à chaque respiration la sueur excitée de sa peau mélangée au fer de son sang. Ce cou, tendre et si facile à percer. Puis, préméditant le proche de mes dernières frontières, je m'écarte, reprenant au passage ma respiration affolée par l'effort et le plaisir.

Mon erreur.

A peine le temps d'avaler mon oxygène que je suis figé, stupéfixé par l'attaque insoupçonnée de ma partenaire déchaînée qui d'un bond m'a dépossédé de mon état dominant. Plaqué contre le mur d'en face, enfermé d'un corps plus puissant que présagé, maintenu d'expérience par la poigne dominante et griffante de deux mains, je suis soudain victime. Une victime achevée au moment où la chair tendre et fragile de mon cou est transpercée douloureusement. Les yeux grands ouverts, époustouflé mais sans voix, je reconnais immédiatement la sensation possessive qu'elle m'inflige. Deux crocs énormes et acérés m'ont planté sans liberté de fuite. Une fuite que sur l'instant je n'imagine pas le moins du monde, bien trop soufflé par la déferlante hormonale qui s'en suit dans le parcours de mon corps, à l'instant précis où la simple morsure d'abord éprouvée devient la pompe pure et simple de mon sang. Suivi de près par le déhanchement brutal qui dans l'union toujours sexuelle de notre rencontre, mon sexe maintenu en place entre ses cuisses, culmine mon point d'orgasme. Pompé de haut en bas, sucé mon sang, goulûment et sans gêne, aspiré ma queue, langoureusement et profondément, le rythme s'accélère et quelques secondes de plus suffisent pour que la contracture étroite et douloureuse de son sexe, synonyme de sa délivrance, engendre la mienne.

Dans cette ruelle délabrée et insalubre, notre luxure assouvie et entière, s'achève finalement dans un orgasme plus puissant et explosif qu'espéré. Complètement repu et à bout de force, mon corps tremblant devient tout de suite très lourd, mes jambes inaptes à porter mon poids. Je m'affale doucement et sûrement, quelque peu grogui, quand dans la vision trouble de mes yeux –drogués de plaisir- le visage de ma partenaire se redessine. Les joues rouges, les lèvres pleines et maquillées de mon sang, elle m'apparaît brusquement plus bestiale et animale qu'imaginé de base. Sa langue lapant chacune des gouttes du nectar oublié à sa portée n'a d'égal affront que la protubérance de deux canines, désormais parfaitement assimilables à deux crocs aussi aiguisés que ceux du plus dangereux des fauves. Rompus dans leur éclatante blancheur par le rouge de sa bouche en sourire, je réalise enfin sa nature. Et prenant conscience du danger réel auquel je me suis confronté, quand dans le même temps je me croyais le plus dangereux chasseur, m'esquisse un sourire amusé.

Ce qui semble l'enchanter en retour. Plus ravie que jamais, elle se baisse à ma hauteur et me souffletant au creux de l'oreille, elle m'assent d'un merci sincère et appréciatif, suivie d'une invitation future à renouveler l'expérience apparemment aussi nouvelle pour elle que pour moi.

L'instant suivant, elle a disparu.

Abandonné dans la nuit, les fesses à l'air sur le sol sale d'un lieu sans nom, je relève mon regard vers le ciel et observant la lune toujours aussi lumineuse et complice, je rigole ouvertement, me moquant gentiment de ma déconvenue.

Qui aurait-pu prédire que le petit chaperon rouge imaginé être mangé, se révélerait au bout du compte un Vampire plus affamé qu'un Loup-Garou, et surtout si parfaitement compatible de ma chair ! Un comble pour un loup d'être mangé, d'autant que tout comme moi, il a aimé ça.

FIN.

* * *

_Cet OS trouve sa place en réalité dans Le Ciel pleure sur la Terre, comme un bonus écrit pour une amie au départ mais que j'ai bien l'intention de développer un jour.^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu._


End file.
